The Initial Attack
by everfaraway
Summary: The Soriens have attacked Puckworld but have yet to discover the underground hide away of the Brotherhood of the Blade.


The Initial Attack

_**Author: Yet another of my wacky MD fanfics centering around Duke & The Brotherhood of the Blade. This is set on Puckworld, unlike most of my other fanfics. Ryann, Kit, Natasha, the nameless ducks who speak briefly & Dante belong to me. Although Dante is heavily based off of Dante from DMC. Everything else is Disney's. But I wish I owned the rest so I could make a bit of money. But I don't so don't sue me. Mentions of alcohol, violence, death & a sensual situation or two.**_

The sky was dark with clouds of smoke blocking any stars, it was night time on the newly conquered Puckworld. Many of it's inhabitants were now either enslaved or killed; their masters: the Soriens, a race many had thought to be long dead. Those who were fortunate to escape enslavement or death now had to stay hidden from countless Hunter Drones. However that was on the surface, underground was much different.

Silence hung heavier than normal within the earth and rock walls that made up the Underground. Ducks of every color, age and size imaginable were gathered in at the center of an intricate maze of rooms, vaults and passages. None of them had much love for the surface, but they could sense something was wrong above them. At the center of the gathered was a scarred charcoal grey drake. "Has anyone been above yet?" he asked in an accent.

"No, many of us have only just woken up." an older drake with dark tan feathers said.

"Are we in any danger?" a younger female asked, clutching her duckling close.

"Until someone's been up above to investigate, it'll be hard to say. Has anyone seen Natasha tonight?" the charcoal drake asked.

"She's here. In the back." a voice cried.

Bring her and find her a chair." he commanded. The crowd parted to allow a young blond drake guiding an old silver feathered woman to come forward.

"Just a bit further grandma, there's a chair for you to sit in." the drake told her.

The croon settled comfortably in the large chair and said, "It seems the whole of the Underground is gathered tonight Duke."

"Many are worried about what may be happening above ground. Have you seen anything?" Duke asked.

"I have not, but perhaps I may summon a vision for us now." Natasha admitted.

"Don't stress yourself grandma." the younger drake pleaded.

"Do not fret little one." she said. The croon fell very still and quiet as almost all the ducks present held their breath. Minutes seemed to last for hours until she opened her milky white eyes again.

"Grandma?" the drake asked.

"Things are very bad on the surface." she whimpered.

"Please tell us old one, we must know." Many pairs of eyes turned to the source of this new voice. A female, feline in form, moved to sit before the croon.

"Kit, is that you my dear?" she asked.

"Yes Natasha, I came as well." Kit said, purring as Natasha patted her head.

"There is much slaves, fire and death. And machines the likes of which only legends speak of." the old duck said.

"What kind of legends?" a voice in the crowd asked.

"Legends from Ducaine's time." she said.

Duke paced uneasily in the chamber many hours later.

"Please stop love, it's making me even more nervous watching you." Kit pleaded.

"Nervous already and you haven't even heard the news yet." A small female duck stood at the edge of the shadows, but barely visible against them.

"What news Ryann?" Duke asked.

"Little good and much bad." she admitted.

"Tell us." several voices demanded.

"It is as the old one said: flame, slaves and much death." she muttered.

"Tell me at who's hands and I shall defeat them." a heavily accented voice said.

"Enough showin' off Falcone." Duke told the falcon. His golden eyes narrowed.

"The Soriens have broken out of Dimensional Limbo and attacked Puckworld. They are led by one called Dragonus." Ryann told them. Gasps filled the room.

"You're sure?" Duke asked.

"Positive. I've seen the Hunter Drones and a few Soriens myself. However they show no signs of advancing into the Underground, much less of knowing that it even exist." she said.

"Then let whatever resistance the surface ducks have deal with them, it's not our problem." a voice called.

"But it might turn into our problem if the Soriens find out about the Underground. So until then..." Duke began before Falcone interrupted him.

"Let the fools on the surface deal with it." the tawny thief snapped.

"Enough Falcone!" Duke snapped. Kit narrowed her eyes and hissed angrly. Her ears pressed against her skull and her claws unsheathed as the two thieves continued to glare at each other. Falcone was older, better built and more ruthless, but Duke was the leader of the Brotherhood because he thought before he acted and kept his temper in check. "As of this moment with the Brothers and Sisters of the Blade as witnesses: I declare you an outcast Falcone." the charcoal colored drake said.

"By what reasoning?" Falcone demanded.

"Unnecessary bloodshed, helping in doing excessive bodily harm to one of our own and possibly murdering of the former leader of the 'hood." he said.

"Do you deny these charges?" Kit asked.

"No." he snarled.

"Then you have twenty minutes to gather your belongings and leave our borders, never return." Duke said. Falcone turned and stormed away. Several large, muscular drakes followed to make sure he did as Duke had said.

"Your feathers are stubborn." Kit muttered. Duke chuckled at her attempts to make a small patch of feathers close to his neck lay flat. "Hush." she told him, placing her paw on his beak. Duke sat up as her ears twitched and her tail lashed. Seconds later a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Dante." a cool deep voice said. Duke opened the door to admit the drake.

"Welcome Dante, what brings you to our quarters at such an early hour?" Kit asked.

"I heard that the soriens took up residence up top and that you made that bastard Falcone an outcast." Dante said. He turned the lone chair around and straddled it. He was taller than Duke and made of plenty lean muscle. His ash blonde hair was cropped short, his feathers were almost tranluscent and his eyes were seeminly made of molten silver. His long black trench was open and blended in with his leather pants.

"Any problem's with that?" Duke asked.

"Not a one, although I would have personally liked to have killed the bastard." Dante smirked.

"If you see him on our turf, feel free to do so." Kit told him.

The other drake smiled devishly and said, "I guess I've leave you two to your fun. I need to see a duck about some food and alcohol."

_**Author: I hope u people like. Dante was my fav character to write up, next to Ryann. R&R, plz.**_


End file.
